


Genesis

by LucyTodd



Series: One does not simply Fall out of Heaven [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Gen, genderneutral pronouns for god, gods pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTodd/pseuds/LucyTodd
Summary: First part of my head canon series why Crowley Fell.This includes Crowley being Raphael before and Gods view as well.In this part, God creates.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you might enjoy my headcanon about why Crowley Fell. It captured me for a while now and I can't resist writing it down. However, English is not my first language. If you see mistakes, please don't hate. I'm very happy though if someone points them out to me so I can improve :D
> 
> (Not beta-read yet, might change)

Day One

God was bored.  
That was not surprising since nothing besides them existed up until this point. Them and time. Therefore God decided to create something new. Life. In order to do that, like any good artist, they needed a decent base. From the bottom of their very being they summoned a steam of light that busted out and filled the seemingly infinite empty room surrounding them. This delighted God. So much so, they settled on creating entire beings made of light. The creatures warmed their heart and they gazed at them for a while. Suddenly they realised her children needed a place to call home. They collected some space dust and pressed it into a big ball of dirt. Huh. It definitely needed more work done but they were sure it would suffice for the moment. Well, it was not much, but it was home. God sensed sudden imbalance in their universe and got nervous. They couldn't figure out what to do about it. They never had to deal with a situation like this before. In their panic, they almost forgot about their new creation. Meanwhile, the Living Lights hovered around the dirt ball with equal distance to one another. Their lights glowed and pulsed and seemed to dance. Almost. If dance had been invented yet. However, it captivated God for a moment. Led them to temporarily forget their distress. And ultimately gave them the idea that might solve the problem.  
If too much light brought imbalance, maybe a new creation could level it out? God searched in the depth of their mind, looking for the most contrasting thing compared to their light. Finally, they found it. Complete darkness. As darkness poured out of their eyes and darkened the light, God was at ease again. As a thank you, God gave their new beings a small token. Feathery wings, so they could move on their own. The first night drew in and the first day ended.

Day Two

The fact that they were currently creating an entire universe hasn't sunken in quite yet. They were still intrigued by their Living Lights. Completely and utterly lost in their quiet, music-less dance, God gave them names. Their angels. Each one had one. A name. Tailored just for them. One glowed in a discreet gold, named Metatron. A dominant purple received the name Gabriel and a calming blue Michael. The angel in lively yellow were called Uriel. The most moving angel, in soothing green, got named Raphael. And the most beautiful, overshadowing red angel, who was born first of all, were called Lucifer. Their angels seemed just as satisfied as God themselves.  
With a light chest, God began to blow onto the still lifeless ball in space, gave it air and water. They smiled to themselves. At last, they waved over the atmosphere and gave the dirt ball a sky.  
Hm. When even their angels had individual names, maybe the dirt ball deserved one on its one. One that isn't “dirt ball”. God would wake up the next morning and name it “earth” because they liked the sound of it. But this evening, as the light vanished, God was lost in their thoughts. There was something they had forgotten but they couldn't put their finger on what exactly.

Day Three

Earth looked awfully empty. Not as empty as space three days before, but still. God started to play around with earth, raising and lowering the dirt underneath the water. They decided the had to name things, otherwise they would lose oversight of their creations. They called the visible dirt “land”. Even if they liked the look of earth better now, it missed something. Something colourful. Their angels danced. For the first time, they created actual life. Consuming, breathing, life that depended on its environment for survival. The life did not dance like the angels. In fact, it did not move at all. On the other hand, it was nifty and full of colour. They called it “plant”. Soon enough, they created so many plants, they had to name them more specifically. A bit tired of the whole naming thing, they postponed it. Exhausted, they turned to their pretty angels. They still danced and glowed and pulsed. Strangely however, they did nothing more. It struck God; this is what they had forgotten. A being without an expiration date had no motivation whatsoever to do basically anything. This problem God knew well enough how to solve. They breathed emotion into their angels, the same one they themselves where able to experience. The angels stopped their dance. For a second, God feared they had broken their precious first creation. Soon enough though, the angels broke free of their circle and spread on the surface of the earth. Although God mourned the absence of the angels dance, their curiosity was alluring. They floated over earth, discovering plants and their own borders. As the night fell, God was taken by surprise.

Day Four

God did not like mornings. They were abrupt. Sudden. This had to change. So God created the sun so radiate moderate light and warmth for her earth. They smiled at it. As they thought of something new to create, they felt the unease again. Unsure what to do, they grabbed a piece of the sun. They stared at the chunk in their hand in hopes it would somehow tell them what to do next. It did not do anything but it cooled of. It displayed a pale and rough surface. God looked at the plain nugget in their hand and tossed it, thinking it wouldn't be of much use. To their surprise, it found its place on the other side of earth, opposite to the sun, and God felt better. So God started to pick tiny fragments from the sun and threw them randomly all over the sky. It was then when they discovered an interested angel watching. God asked them for its name. “Raphael.” It answered. God was pleased in the fact that they remembered and invited Raphael to join them. God asked Raphael what they should call the little lights. This made the angel think for a moment. “Stars.” it answered eventually. God liked this name.  
God was tired after a while. On a bright day you couldn't even see their work. But Raphael insisted on keep on scattering the stars all over the sky. God led them be and turned to watch their other children play and explore.>  
As in the evening the starry night sky appeared, all of the angels and God themselves were able to see Raphaels work. Magnificent patterns of light on black ground. God yelled in joy. Their creation did this master work. They could not have been prouder. It stunned God. Must they give their angels some responsibility to keep them occupied? They thanked Raphael and had a chat with each of their six children in order to find something for them to work on. The angels seemed more than content with their occupation and plunged into their new found work. Last but not least, Metatron held the honor to be entrusted to be their voice whenever they were busy, well, creating things. God was quite happy as well and they called it a day.

Day Five

That day was a stuffed day. God had decided that they wanted to create more life. They started out with filling the waters which took up more space than land with fish. They were beautiful and good. Next, inspired by their own angels, they filled the sky with winged creatures. And all of them were beautiful and good as well. God had their hands full and their angels assisted as much as they could.  
Raphael protected and healed the sick animals. Gabriel showed them their purpose while Lucifer gave them will and instinct to follow through. Uriel warmed up the freezing ones and handed them tools to acclimate to their respective environment. Michael however, was restless. They could not fulfil their deed yet and because God was occupied creating birds, they turned to their sibling for help. Metatron and Michael discussed the issue and turned to an exhausted God with a request. At first, God listened, but their explanation to why they needed Death whenever Life is created ruffled up their feathers. Enraged, they told their children to leave them alone. Their anger however did not arise from their unsophisticated words but its source was Gods own turmoil they could not quite place until they heard their angels speech. Now they knew. Just. They did not want to. They did not want to create Death, undoubtedly to terminate what they had created, poured all their love and efforts in to make their creation unique. They could not deal with their emotions. When they were alone, they could just lash out. Scream. Crush. But not now. Not without destroying their creation. Suffering in their dispair, one of their children approached God. It offered a solution to their problem. Heaven. This way, even after Death, Life would not be lost forever. God rejoiced and lifted Lucifer up in pure happiness. “Thank you!” they cried out, tears of joy dripping down their face in narrow streams. These tears then evaporated, creating strikingly magnificent clouds above sky. “As a gift, this is your home now. Come, my children.” All of the angels discovered Heaven this day. And as Michael helped the first soul to enter Heaven as well, they all cheered in union.

Day Six

The glee of the recent day filled this day as well. Stimulated by the collective feeling of well-being, God made more Life. They could not stop themselves once they got the hang of it. Not just God but all the angels were intrigued with the creation as well. Every single animal on earth became important and enticing in its very own way. Unfortunately, no matter what creature was walking the earth on its newly found feet, God was not satisfied. Something was missing. God searched their most inner corners of their being to find whatever their creation lacked. It took them a long while to even get close to what they were looking for, but eventually did. Cheerfully, they pulled out one of their own rips and held it close to their chest. While everyone else was busy, Raphael approached God hesitantly. God appointed the angel to step closer and watch. Raphaels eyes grew ungodly wide as he saw how the very first human was formed. Gods child basically sparkled with joy over the newest creation, absolutely smitten by his first step and his first word. Captured by his first walk through whatever earth had to offer. Soon, he felt lonely, and God formed him a companion out of his own rip symbolically. Raphael observed every little “first” closely. God likewise. It made them sad however that no other angel was even remotely interested in the humans. To show them the simple perfection of their newest and last creation, all of the angels received a human countenance to sympathise with them. They all were confided with the care for humans as very first priority.  
God soon learned that however much the angels cared, none did as much as Raphael. So they extended its responsibilities to care and heal said humans which it took on gladly. Now that there were so many living beings, their angels could not keep up with the work load. God decided to give them assistance. More angels, Ariel being the first one to be, to help the existing angels out. To distinguish their first born children, God named them Archangels and sent everyone off to work.  
God looked upon their world and was simply content. Everything was perfect like they wanted. As a reward, they will take the next day off to just take in everything and observe.


End file.
